I'll Always Hang
by Rockabye
Summary: This is my first song-fic (YaY! Go ME!). It's to Hang by Matchbox Twenty, and it just gives you an idea of what happened between them (as in Angel and Dally). R/R please, and be nice, this is my first try!


HI everyone! I'm trying to write my second greaser story right now, it's called "Happy Birthday,  
Heaven". But trust me, it is DEFINATELY not as cheesy as the title makes it seem. But until I  
get that done I wanted to give you guys some background on Angel and Dally, since there is  
mention of them at one point being together, and Taylor Ann (Tay-Tay) is hers and his and Johnnys   
kid but I won't get into that-everyone go and bug Pixie Moon Angel for an explantation!  
But this is a song-fic (duh) about what happened between Angel and Dally the first time around.  
It's to the song "Hang" by Matchbox Twenty (the last song on the "Yourself or Someone Like You"  
cd.) And I don't own the song, the c.d., Matchbox Twenty OR Rob Thomas (damn). Angel owns herself,  
and S.E. Hinton owns Dallas...  
So here ya go!  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~*She grabs her magazines  
She packs her things and she goes  
She leaves the pictures hanging on the wall, she burns all  
Her notes and she knows, she's been here too few years  
To feel this old~*  
  
"Angel, STOP!" "Why the hell would I stop for you Dallas Winston? HUH? Tell ME NOW!" She began   
throwing her belongings into a bag, anything she could find of hers. Tears poured down her face.  
She remembered everything that had happened. "Angel, you wait a goddamn minute! NOTHING HAPPENED!"  
Dallas stormed into the bedroom, his face red from anger. "Nothing happened, huh? NOTHING HAPPENED?  
THEN WHAT THE HELL WAS TIM TELLING ME? HUH?" Angel jumped over the bed, letting her belongings   
fall to the floor asd she lunged at Dally. She punched him once, twice, three times before he grabbed  
her by the arms. "STOP IT! GOD DAMNIT ANGEL! Would you let me fucking talk?" She glared at him,  
knowing exactly what was happening. "Not in a fucking lifetime, Dallas. Never! All you'll ever  
tell me is what you think will keep me here. No, just get the fuck out or I swear to god I'll call  
the cops on you. GET OUT!"  
Dallas stared at his life, his angel, standing before him, tears of anger and heartbreak pouring  
down her face. A look of disbelief spread across his face as he swallowed. "Whatever you say, princess."  
he whispered as he turned to leave.  
  
~*He smokes his cigarette, he stays outside 'till it's gone  
If anybody ever had a heart, he wouldn't be alone  
He knows, she's been here too few years, to be gone*~  
  
Dallas sat on the porch, puffing away. He could hear the sounds of Angel throwing items into her  
bags, swearing to herself. He flinched as he heard the sounds of something glass shattering  
against the wall, and her sobs. He licked his fingers, pressed the cherry of his cigarette out, and  
stood up. He opened the door, just as Angel came storming out. She threw her suitcases onto the lawn,  
and went back in. He follwed. "Angel, please. Wait." She looked at him, her face showing the  
heartbreak she felt. "Why?" She began sobbing, and sank to the floor. He ran to her side, and reached  
to embrace her. "Get the fuck off of me!" She yelled, her head resting on her arms. He backed up,  
raising his arms. She lifted her head, wiped her face, and breathed in deeply. She stood up and   
walked away quickly.  
  
~*And we always say, it would be good to go away, someday  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
If it's the same for you I'll just hang*~  
  
Angel didn't bother wiping the tears that poured. 'What am I doing here, anyway?' she thought.  
Looking back on the past few days, she realized she didn't care where she went, as long as she  
got out of this house. She grabbed her coat, shut the bedroom door behind her and walked back into  
the kitchen. Dallas sat at the kitchen table, staring down out it. A silent tear poured down his  
cheek, and caught Angel by surprise. She sucked in her breath. He looked up at her, his eyes pleading.  
"Don't, Angel. Just not now, please let me fini-" But his sentance was cut off by the sound of the  
screen door slamming.   
  
~*The trouble understand, is she got reasons he don't  
Funny how he couldn't see at all, 'til she grabbed up her coat  
And she goes, she's been here too few years to take it all in stride  
But still it's much too long, to let hurt go (You let her go)*~  
  
'You let her go' he thought to himself. 'She's gone, and you let her leave!' Dallas stood up and threw  
his chair across the room. He flew to the door just in time to watch her put the last of her things  
in the trunk. "Angel!" He ran out of the door, and just as he reached the car, she was already   
pulling out. "Angel! Don't leave! Don't leave, I need you!"  
  
Angel slammed on the break. Did she hear right? Did Dallas Winston just admit to actually needing  
another human being? Unbelieveable. She shook her head, as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She  
mouthed the words "I'm sorry" as she pulled away.  
  
Dallas went back into the house, braking whatever he could. He punched a few holes in the wall,  
grabbed the picture of them at the fair, kissing, and threw it at the window. The glass broke,  
pieces of shattered glass hitting the floor and the porch. The picture in shreds on the ground.  
He sat on the couch, defeat in his heart, as he realized what he had just done. What had just  
walked out of his life. He couldn't stay in this house, not where theyhad laughed, cried, where  
they had truly been together. He couldn't be here, not now. He grabbed his coat and flew out the  
door.  
  
But he would always be there for her.  
  
~*And we always say, it would be good to go away, someday  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
If it's the same for you, I'll just hang  
The same for you  
I'll always hang  
Well I always say, it would be good to go away  
But if things don't work out like we think  
And there's nothing there to ease this ache  
But if there's nothing there to make things change  
If it's the same for you, I'll just hang*~  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\  
Ok, so what'd you guys think? r/r let me know, and if you think I did a good job, maybe I'll do  
more, although to what song I have no clue, email me if you have any suggestions (HeavenLMarquin@yahoo.com)  
Be GrEaSeRy and Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


End file.
